Memorias del campamento Greco Romano: hija de Hades
by Roxane Vega
Summary: Sera una recopilación de fics y drables de actividades del campamento Greco-romano
1. Chapter 1

**Este día se estaba poniendo un poco extraño…**

Oh pero que modales los míos, mi nombre es Roxanne, y como lo dije antes este día se estaba poniendo un poco raro.

Todos los años mí querido Padre (al cual nunca conocí hasta ese día), nos regalaba a mi mama y a mí un viaje a los estados unidos.

Este año mi mama no pudo ir así que me dejo ir sola y prometió alcanzarme dentro de unos días

-Nos vemos pronto,- se despidió mi mama cuando fue a dejarme al aeropuerto- no te preocupes, estarás bien en el avión

-Mama, ya crecí, no le tengo miedo a volar en avión- le mentí a mi madre

No le tenía miedo a las alturas, solo que desde que tenía tres años, siempre que subía a un avión empezaba un tormenta con rayos y relámpagos. Por fortuna, en este viaje no hubo ni rayos, ni relámpagos. Lo único raro fue que cuando observe por la ventana, vi algo extraño: una señora con alas de demonio. Definitivamente tenía que dejar de leer a Dante Alighieri.

Cuando aterrizamos en Nebraska recibí una llamada de mi mama

-Hija hay algo que no te conté- dijo un poco nerviosa- tu padre hablo conmigo y me pidió que dejara que pasaras una temporada en un campamento

-¿A qué te refieres?- no me gustaba esa idea

-Dijo que ahí estarías más segura, que todos estos años te pudo proteger pero ahora tenias que aprender a sobrevivir por tu cuenta- dijo- lo único que puedo decirte es que tu padre es Hades

Dicho esto la llamada se corto. Me gustaría decir que cuando dijo que mi padre era Hades, lo primero que vino a mi mente fue el dios griego de la muerte, pero desgraciadamente pensé que era el que había inventado esa mala leche de soya que no me gustaba.

-Roxanne Vega- decía un señor sosteniendo un letrero con mi nombre

Decidí ignorarlo, ya que no lo conocía y dudaba que fuera mi padre. Escape por atrás, lo bueno es que tenía un equipaje muy ligero

Tome un autobús, pero por el largo viaje me quede dormida y cuando desperté estaba en un lugar llamado Grand Island

-Bueno de todos modos tenía que bajar por aquí- me dije a mi misma y empecé a caminar al hotel al que habíamos hecho reservación mi mama y yo, mañana buscaría a mi padre.

Al parecer el destino no estaba de mi parte, pues casi al llegar al hotel vi a un perro gigante de dos cabezas observándome.

-Bueno pensaba buscarte mañana, pero gracias por acordarte de mí- dije y voltee para ver a un hombre con traje- Supongo que ser el dios del inframundo no debe ser fácil

-A decir verdad, si, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo un poco molesto el Señor- si hubieras subido al transporte que te mande me hubieras ahorrado estas molestias

\- Lo siento padre-le dije- y que pasa con este Ortro, ¿acaso me lo regalaras?- dije tratando de cambiar de tema

-Disculpa si me enoje, pero desde Nico me he preocupado más por mis hijos- dijo, supongo que Nico era un hermano mío- y claro, el Ortro es tuyo, te guiara hasta el campamento Greco-Romano

-Gracias papa- dije y fui a abrazarlo, pero desapareció- y dice que se preocupa más por sus hijos. Bueno como te llamare- le dije al perro acercándome- ya sé que te parece Orfeo, no tiene nada que ver contigo pero me gusta ese mito

Al parecer el perro era muy serio pues no hizo nada más que asentir y empezó a caminar.

-Ya estoy cansada y tengo hambre- dije y recordé algo- oh, traigo comida en mi mochila- saque unos sándwiches que había comprado antes de subir al autobús- también tengo unas croquetas para ti

Nos detuvimos cerca de un árbol de eucalipto. Qué raro el eucalipto no es muy común en este clima

-¡Oye! Cuidado, dañas mis raíces- dijo alguien y voltee

-Lo siento, no sabía que este era tu árbol- le conteste a una ninfa que había aparecido

-No te hablaba a ti, si no a esa cosa extraña-dijo señalando a un cachorrito que viéndolo de cerca tenia las orejas y el cuerpo lleno de hojas- muerde mis raíces y las destruye con su veneno

-Oh, pero es tan tierno-dije – pero ni modo, Orfeo destrúyelo

Orfeo se acercó y el perrito se asustó tanto que orino un tipo de acido

-¡No espera!-gritaron- es mío, se llama Leafy

-Espera, ¿Charly eres tú?- le dije

-Roxanne, cuanto tiempo sin verte- me contesto mi viejo amigo de preparatoria-Ah sí , disculpa eucalipto, ahora te arreglo tus raíces

Dijo y pasó sus manos por las raíces dañadas del árbol, las cuales de inmediato quedaron como nuevas

-¿Q-Q-que fue eso?- pregunte

-Cloroquinesis, la habilidad de controlar y curar las plantas, habilidad típica de los hijos de Deméter o Ceres- me dijo- y supongo que como vienes con ese Ortro, debes ser una semidiosa

-Sí, acabo de ver a mi padre, pero de todos modos explícame

Nos fuimos caminando, me explico todo sobre el campamento Greco-Romano y como últimamente estaban llegando muchos campistas nuevos


	2. Las bolas de la muerte:Geoquinesis

**Disclaimer: la saga de Percy Jackson no me pertenece**

 **Aviso: este fic participa en la Actividad de cohorte: las bolas de la muerte del mes de Septiembre, donde yo,Roxanne de la primera cohorte, derroto a Leonardo de la quinta Cohorte**

* * *

No sabía muy bien de que se trataba las bolas de la muerte pero Charly me explico que era algo así como un juego de paintball mortal

-Te prestare mis municiones de veneno- dijo Charly- lo mejor es que vallas primero por alguien de la cabaña dos o cinco

Dicho esto me fui, ¿Cómo logre evadir a los demás campistas?, la verdad no lo sé.

Puse unas cuantas trampas explosivas, que me dio Stay, ocultas en el suelo. Ahora solo faltaba alguien que las activara.

Fui a buscar a alguien y me encontré a Leonardo, un hijo de Marte

-Hola chico- le dije tratando de provocarlo

-No estorbes niña tonta de hades- dijo

\- ¿Que acaso temes que una "Niña" te derrote?- le dije y funciono en un momento me estaba persiguiendo

\- No me atrapas- lo seguía provocando para dos cosas: 1)que acabara con sus municiones y 2) que activara mis trampas

-Y te dices hijo de un dios de la guerra- le dije, y gracias a la geoquinesis podía correr sin temor a activar una trampa, no podía decir lo mismo de leo

-Maldita niña- gruñía, pues había tropezado con 2 trampas y casualmente seguía en pie- Por fin te tengo-dijo acorralándome

\- No lo creo- dije e hice un agujero que lo atrapo y le impidió moverse- ves tenía razón- le sonreí y le lance una bola de veneno a la cara


	3. Mision recuperar el tesoro del grifo

**Disclaimer: La saga de Percy Jackson no me pertenece solo me pertenece mi Oc Roxane ,y Charly le pertenece a Charly Amethyst rios**

 **aviso: este fic participa en el topic El oráculo: Recibe tu misión personal del campamento Greco-romano**

* * *

Cuando me instale en el campamento pensé que tendría que hacer algo muy heroico para caerles bien a todos, debido a que soy hija de hades, pero al parecer me equivoque

\- Buenos días Roxi- me saludaban varios campistas cuando caminaba hacia la gran casa

Aunque ya había notado que no tenía que hacer nada para agradarle a la gente, quería pedirle una misión a Quirón y a Rachel (portadora del oráculo de Delfos)

-Buenos días Roxanne, ¿Necesitas algo?- me saludo Quirón

-Sí, venía a preguntar si me podrían dar una misión- le decía al centauro

-No crees que es demasiado pronto, aun nos has entrenado-decía Quirón- además eres una hija de hades, uno de los tres grandes

-Otra razón para querer tomar una misión- le conteste

-A mí me parece bien- dijo Rachel, apareciendo en el pórtico- te daré una profecía

Entonces se le pusieron los ojos de color verde y dijo con una voz profunda lo siguiente:

 _Águila y león es el monstruo,_

 _Ha perdido un valioso tesoro,_

 _En las manos de un ojo ha caído_

 _Detenedlo, antes que sea vendido._

-Oye ¿pero no le habías dado esa profecía a alguien más?- pregunto Quirón

-Ahí está, si quieres puedes llevar a dos campistas más- dijo la portadora del oráculo haciendo caso omiso al centauro

-Muchas gracias, por cierto, ¿a quién me recomiendas que lleve?-le pregunte

-No lo sé, no llevo mucho tiempo en el campamento greco-romano- contesto- tal vez podrías pedirle a un hijo de Apolo o Febo que vaya para que te ayude con la profecía, o con un hijo de Hermes o mercurio, ya que hablan de un tesoro que será vendido, o tal vez un hijo de Deméter o Ceres, ellos entienden muy bien a las criaturas o...

-Está bien gracias- dije y me fui, porque solo me estaba confundiendo más

Decidí ir a mi cabaña a organizar mis cosas mientras pensaba como resolver la profecía

-Hola Will- salude al capitán de la cabaña de Apolo

-ah... hola Rox- dijo un poco nerviosos

-¿Ibas a la cabaña de Hades/Plutón?- le pregunte

\- Ah sí, iba por Nico, va a ver una reunión de los lideres de cabaña y quería avisarle- obviamente mentía, tenía otra razón

-Oh, lamento decepcionarte pero Nico tuvo que salir- le dije y aprovechando el momento le pregunte- oye ¿me podrías ayudar con la profecía de mi misión, por favor?

-Claro- dijo un poco decepcionado- aunque no se me dan muy bien las rimas

Le conté la profecía y lo que suponía

-Tienes razón en todas tus deducciones, se trata de un tesoro que perdió un grifo y que un ciclope ha tomado, pero no sé si sea Caco, el es un Gigante

-Me lo imagine, bueno muchas gracias Will- le dije al rubio y me fui a la cabaña de Deméter/Ceres, ya sabía quién me acompañaría

-¿QUIERES QUE TE ACOMPAÑE EN TU MISION?-grito Charly, al parecer no le gustaba la idea- Caco es portador de fuego, por lo que no creo que mi Cloroquinesis sea de mucha ayuda

-Sí, es cierto- le dije- pero la profecía se refiere a un ciclope y no a Caco. Además la mayoría de los ciclopes son hijos de Poseidón y según varios campistas cuando Percy y Annabeth combatieron a Caco, a Percy se le ocurrió que un hijo de Deméter podría de ser de gran ayuda- mentí pero

-Está bien iré-acepto aquel hijo de Deméter

\- Porque se trata de un tesoro y es el único monstruo que conozco que roba y vende, lo más seguro es que allá conseguido un ayudante, ese es al que hay que vencer.

A las pocas horas después estábamos afuera del campamento Mestizo

-Iremos en Orfeo- dije subiendo al Ortro

-Espera, ¿qué?-dijo pero era demasiado tarde para protestar, ya habíamos aparecido en el Rockefeller center- no me gustan los viajes sombra- dijo poniéndose pálido y desmayándose

-No seas tan débil- dije reprochándole- bueno Orfeo, aquí tengo un mapa que dice que la guarida de Caco que da hacia allá- dije señalando hacia el norte

-Espera, ¿le pusiste Orfeo a tu Ortro?- me pregunto muy serio Charly

-Sí, ¿por qué?- le respondí- no es el Ortro original, es solo un descendiente suyo

-Sí, pero no me refería a eso- dijo- es que las dos cabezas piensan independientemente cada una. Así que han de pensar que la cabeza dominante se llama Or y la menor Feo

-Oh, era por eso que una cabeza no es muy amable conmigo- dije sorprendida- entonces desde ahora les serán Orfy, tú serás Or y tu Fy, además es diminutivo de Orfeo- dije arreglando el problema- bueno ahora vamos

-Por favor, no más viajes sombra

-Está bien- dije enojada, no quería caminar tanto

Llegamos a la guarida de Caco, pero no había nada ni nadie

-¿P-P-pero qué?-dije nerviosa- estaba casi segura que era Caco

-Caco no se regenero aun- dijo una voz, la cual si no fuera mi vida muy extraña, pensaría que era la de un niño pequeño

-¡Tyson!- dijo Charly-Rox, el es Tyson el gigante, el es el hermano de Percy Jackson.

-Mucho gusto Tyson-dije- Charly, creo que es a quien se refiere la profecía

-Pero no creo que Tyson hubiera robado algo- me dijo

-Sí, yo tampoco lo creo, pero la profecía dice que en las manos de un ciclope a caído-razone- por cierto ¿qué haces aquí Tyson?

-Vine a cambiar esto por un regalo para Percy- dijo el ciclope- Ella dijo que con Caco encontraría un hermosos regalo para Percy

-Ah, ok- dijo Charly

-¿Por casualidad no encontraste algo mientras venias aquí?

-Aaaahh… cuando pase al campamento greco romano para visitar a Percy, encontré esto- dijo mostrándonos un rubí del tamaño de una cabeza de un bebe- con ella iba a conseguir la nueva almohada de Percy

-Creo que lo reconozco- dije- ya recuerdo es el rubí que encontré cuando Nico nos llevo a practicar nuestras habilidades, pero se lo regale a Coco le Grand

-¿El cómico chileno?

-No tonto,-le dije a Charly- ni siquiera he estado en chile, me refiero al hipogrifo de Ciel

-Entonces la piedrita es de la avecita- dijo el ciclope preocupado- entonces con que conseguiré la almohada de Percy

-No te preocupes Tyson, tú no robaste nada- decía Charly

-Y no te preocupes por la almohada, te conseguiré una de un amigo- le dije

-Pues vamos a comprar esa almohada, ¿dices que la de Percy era de un oso?- le pregunto a Charly a Tyson

-Un panda

-Está bien, entonces salgamos de aquí- no es que me quejara pero pensaba que mi misión iba a ser más emocionante- regresemos al campamento

-No tan rápido- dijo una voz atrás de nosotros

Era Caco, el gigante no tan gigante, al parecer se terminó de regenerar. Solo una palabra: Perfecto

-No pueden irse de mi tienda sin comprar nada

-GENIAL

-¡Roxanne!

-Oh si, claro- dije y use mi Geoquinesis y Caco cayó en un agujero- ahora te toca Charly, cubre el agujero con algo de plantas

-Ok- contesto este y tiro unas cuantas semillas de las cuales empezaron a crecer unas enredaderas que cubrían el agujero por donde había caído Caco-¿sabes que esto no va a funcionar cierto?

-Si pero para eso está Tyson- dije- ¿puedes ayudarnos?

-ah, si ¿Cómo?- pregunto

-Eres hijo de Poseidón, podrías utilizar esa agua que está ahí y llenar el agujero

-Pero Caco morirá

\- No te preocupes, no morirá solo lo mantendrá muy ocupado hasta que salgamos- le explique

Cuando termine de hablar Caco quemo la reja que hizo Charly y saltaba para salir

-Charly, creo otra reja

-Ok, pero se me están acabando las semillas

Creo otra vez la reja mientras Tyson llenaba con agua el agujero y yo hacia más pequeño el agujero con Geoquinesis

Al final logramos aprisionar a Caco y escapamos (pobre no tuvo oportunidad)

-Aquí tienes Tyson- le di una almohada de panda que habíamos encontrado en la cueva de Caco- ahora volvamos al campamento

-Sí, pero por favor no vuelvas a usar el viaje sombra- dijo Charly

-¿Y cómo volveremos al campamento?- le pregunte

-Con esto- dijo sacando unas semillas de color carmín- solo espero que Perséfone no se enoje

Dicho esto enterró las semillas en el suelo e hiso crecer un pequeño arbusto del cual brotaron tres Rosas

-toma una y písala pensando el lugar a donde quieres llegar- dijo Charly

-Or y fy, nos vemos en el campamento- le dije al Ortro, que se fue usando el viaje sombra.

Cuando llegamos al campamento greco romano(bueno solo Charly y yo, Tyson fue a otra parte con Ella la harpía) le agradecí a Charly por acompañarme y le explique que le devolvería el rubí a Coco


End file.
